Oneword prompts: Doctor Who
by floppybelly
Summary: Here's the prompts where I used the actual Doctor as inspiration, as opposed to the  actors.
1. Cells

The Doctor shuddered as every cell in his being ached with radiation. He staggered away from Rose s home and nearly fell into the TARDIS, the last place he could call home. Her presence wrapped around his mind with worry, and he silently apologized to her for what his body was about to do to hers. 


	2. Lillies

The Doctor smiled as Amy paused to admire the Androzanian lillies, the blue blooms reflecting a pale light against her face as she gathered one up to sample its fragrance. She plucked the alien flower from its stem and nestled it into Rory's hair with a giggle, eliciting a bemused eye-roll from Mr. Pond. The Doctor too collected a lily, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket for safekeeping. He'd have to see if the TARDIS remembered Androzani like he did.

It almost made him miss his celery.


	3. Bellow

The Doctor came running across the mountains of rubbish at the echoing sound, the Master bellowing in pain and anguish as his body died yet again. Unsure of how to help, but certain that he must try, he frantically rushed to Koschei's side, trying to ease the pain of the last member of their ancient race. "Talk to me," he cried, trying in vain to get through to the maddened Time Lord, "Let me help you!"

"Can't you hear them?" the Master shouted again, tapping four times against his head. "They go on forever..."


	4. Medical Wholock crossover

The two Londoners had unknowingly pinned a Gallifreyan against a brick wall in a dark alley. Having caught him suspiciously breaking into a high-tech facility, Sherlock feared that the tall, gangly man in the tweed jacket had been another member of Moriarty's web. John, not familiar with the technology contained in the stranger's little green-bulbed instrument with extendable claws, had pointed his gun at him for a sense of safety.  
>"Whatever went wrong," pleaded the man, both hands in the air against the wall, "I can assure you with... um.. about eighty six percent certainty that it wasn't me. Probably."<br>John wrinkled his nose at Sherlock in confusion. "Who are you?" he demanded of the stranger, lowering his gun by a couple inches.  
>"I'm the Doctor," he claimed, eyes darting back and forth between the darkly-clad man whose cheekbones he could sympathize with, to a shorter blond man who would almost remind him of the Master's last form if not for his kind, tired eyes.<br>"Yeah right," snorted John, almost surprised Sherlock had not yet spoken up, he seemed to be further inspecting their captive... "You're hardly old enough to have graduated University, never mind medical school."  
>John was surprised, then, to see the stranger in his bow-tie, who couldn't have been more than 30, smile with eyes which were older than any he'd ever seen. "You must be an actual doctor, then," guessed this fantastical being, reaching out a friendly hand. "A doctor with a gun and a brooding friend like this? I'll bet you've got a great story to tell. Love a good story."<p> 


	5. Blast

Sherlock eyed the blue box dubiously. Sure, it may have contained unknown technology, and sure, it may appear to be bigger on the inside, but there was no visible form of propulsion. He seriously doubted that the thing was space-worthy as its apparent owner, this strange man in a bow-tie, had claimed with conviction. John seemed to share Sherlock's train of thought, as he spoke up with a frown, "There's no way in hell this thing can blast off into space."

"No, no, of course not," the self-proclaimed Time Lord waved his hand as though shooing away such a silly notion. "It's not really a blast so much as... a rough intrusion into the time-space vortex. Much more of a shortcut, no atmosphere to deal with. Though with such a limited understanding of the concept, it really would be easier for me to just show you!" The Doctor threw both doors wide open and strode into the cavernous inside excitedly.

John peered into the box again, nearly disoriented by optical illusion, and turned back to where Sherlock had been standing... only to find that the curious detective had already boarded the strange thing, and was pacing around what appeared to be central control panel, inspecting its various instruments. He looked up impatiently and called, "Come along, John!"


	6. Who?

Mrs. Hudson frowned as her daytime telly was drowned out by a strange wooshing sound coming from outside her window, unlike anything anything she'd ever heard before. Rising carefully from the couch (her hip was particularly bad today), she shuffled over to the front window to see if she could spy the source of the noise. A long pause, then the noise seemed to reverse itself just as the front door swung open quickly, admitting her boys from 221B. She hadn't seen them this happy and excited since the last big serial murderer case! "Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Space and time, Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock gripped her excitedly around the shoulders as John shed his jacket, shutting the front door behind himself. "We've just been with the Doctor!"

Mrs. Hudson hadn't heard Sherlock mention any other doctor other than John, but this sounded important. "Doctor _who_, dear?"

Sherlock was about to try to explain, but John placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry about it," he smiled, "just a new friend we've met. Maybe next time he comes by you'll get to meet him too." And with that, the two troublemakers clambered upstairs, leaving Mrs. Hudson wondering if this third fellow would be needing a room as well. Perhaps she could finally find a tenant for 221C!

* * *

><p>This prompt (specifically with Wholock in mind) comes from the giveaway that I'm doing on Tumblr. Want some free stickers? Go and prompt me there!<p>

floppybelly . tumblr .com/post/17869655176


End file.
